The Bet
by tortinha
Summary: Sobre Jensen Ackles ser a vítima das apostas e Jared Padalecki o vilão. PADACKLES. J2. AU. ONE SHOT.


Se algum dia, alguém perguntasse a ele se ele gostaria de internar alguém em especial numa clínica de loucos, ele com certeza indicaria Jared e Misha num piscar de olhos.

Primeiro, porque, Misha tem a irritante mania de criar apostas em cima de tudo, e realmente, Jensen sabia que ele era a vítima predileta do moreno.

Segundo, porque, Jared, seu companheiro de longa data, melhor amigo e fiel escudeiro como todos diziam, sempre concordava com essas loucuras sem sentido, e isso fazia o loiro duvidar cada vez mais da capacidade de raciocínio lógico dele.

Portanto, ele deveria estar o tempo todo preparado, porque Jared não é – dentre as pessoas -, o ser vivo mais normal que ele conhece.

Ele deveria saber que, uma hora ou outra, as brincadeiras sem sentido do companheiro de gravações sempre o afetariam de alguma forma, e, caramba, ele não podia imaginar que dessa vez, seria da pior forma possível.

Chegava a duvidar de que sua sanidade já não estivesse sendo totalmente afetada como se seu cérebro fosse um pedaço de madeira envelhecida e cupins famintos estivessem perambulando por perto, prontos para o ataque.

Porque, em uma tarde ensolarada em Vancouver, onde as gravações estavam a todo vapor, Jensen não imaginaria que em poucos segundos seu camarim seria invadido por Jared e seu jeito espalhafatoso de anunciar sua presença.

Não imaginaria que Misha viria logo atrás, causando bagunça e desordem por onde passasse, arrancando-lhe os papeis com o roteiro das mãos e o fazendo ficar de frente àquele poste humano chamado Jared Padalecki e seu corpo incrível que fazia qualquer um perder o juízo.

Ele ainda podia visualizar os segundos atrás, onde o moreno maior ali o encarava com _aquele_ sorriso todo covinhas, e Misha gritava aos quatro cantos que Jensen perdera na maldita aposta.

Diabos. Ele nem sabia sobre o que se tratava a tal aposta! Como poderia perder em algo que ele nem sequer cogitou ganhar já que não sabia de sua existência?

E Jared? Bem, Jared apenas sorria de queixo empinado, numa clara pose de desafio.

\- Misha, você pode me explicar o que diabos está acontecendo aqui? – Ele conseguiu falar por alguns instantes ao perceber que a gritaria do interprete de Castiel cessara.

\- Você perdeu cara. – Misha sorria. Um sorriso psicopata que causaria tremores em qualquer um.

\- Perdi? Perdi em que, afinal? – Jensen franziu o cenho, perguntando-se o que o amigo tomara hoje em seu café da manhã, porque, definitivamente, ele não estava em seu estado normal.

Pensando bem, nada em Misha era normal, e isso fez Jensen cogitar a hipótese de chamar alguns paramédicos logo após ouvir a gargalhada extremamente histérica de Jared.

Jared e sua maldita mania de rir de qualquer coisa, atraindo a atenção do loiro como um peixe guiado diretamente ao anzol.

\- Oras, Jenny, vai dizer que não se lembra da aposta que fizemos semana passada? – O de sobretudo bege perguntou, enquanto Jared caía bêbado de tanto rir no sofá do trailer de Jensen.

Jensen tentou ignorar a risada do moreno maior que só faltava ter um ataque cardíaco, e procurou puxar na memória sobre o que aqueles dois estavam falando.

Retornou há cinco dias atrás, parando bem no dia em que ele, Tom, Misha, Chad e Jared saíram para beber em um barzinho depois do expediente.

Seu sangue gelou inteiramente, no mesmo instante que pequenos flashes daquela maldita noite surgiram-lhe na memória, e, porra!

Eles dois não podiam ter levado àquilo tão a sério.

\- E então Jen? Você vai cumprir sua aposta ou não? – Dessa vez era Jared que tirava uma com a sua cara, com uma das mãos repousada acima do estômago e o rosto vermelho como um tomate maduro, procurando acalmar sua crise pouco a pouco.

Jensen chegou a pensar que, mais um segundo e Jared teria uma parada respiratória.

\- Hey, terra para Jensen?! – Misha estalava os dedos a frente de seus olhos, tentando segurar a risada ao notar toda a cor no rosto do loiro sumir e se converter em um branco estilo papel.

\- E-eu... – Podia sentir o suor gelado causado pelo seu desespero escorrer de suas têmporas, e aquilo era algo realmente ruim.

\- Eu disse cara! Eu sabia que ele lembrava! – Jared zoou, e Jensen perguntou-se que tipo de doença mental extremamente contagiosa o moreno possuía para zombar de si naquele estado.

\- É Jennyzinho... Uma aposta é uma aposta... – Misha cantarolou irritantemente tranquilo.

 _Afinal, não é ele quem vai ter que..._

 _Ok, Jensen, controle-se!_

\- Eu não vou fazer isso! Eu estava bêbado! – Jensen pronunciou em tom indignado, num volume bem alto para que os dois morenos ouvissem bem, porque ele com certeza não iria repetir.

\- E daí? – Jared perguntou debochado, e o loiro cerrou os punhos, pedindo controle a todas divindades existentes para não dar um soco naquele gigante que o olhava estranhamente enigmático.

Por Deus! Jensen se sentiu extremamente incomodado com aquilo.

\- E daí que vocês não podem me obrigar.

Jared e Misha se entreolharam e o moreno de olhos azuis sorriu pacificamente.

\- Jen, a culpa não é nossa. Por mim tanto faz, porque eu me sinto feliz em ganhar as apostas que eu faço, só que, você prometeu; deu sua palavra, e isso chega a ser uma questão de honra! – O interprete de Castiel colocou as mãos atrás das costas e observou os dois homens parados a sua frente.

\- Mas Misha, você esta praticamente me forçando a beijar o meu melhor amigo, o meu quase irmão! Isso seria a mesma coisa que cometer incesto e... – Ele perdeu a fala, alternando seu olhar entre os amigos que o encaravam como se tudo o que ele falasse fosse uma língua estranha dos ET's de Marte.

Jensen engoliu em seco ao notar o olhar de "foda-se" de Jared. Dirigido diretamente para _si_.

Maldição. Ou Jared havia bebido altas doses de uísque, ou ele provavelmente estava possuído por um daqueles demônios que eles caçavam na série.

OK. A primeira opção era mais convincente, porque, caramba, aquilo seria estranho até para eles, e olha que Jensen não se considerava mais um ser tão normal como costumava ser antes daquele par de covinhas invadirem sua vida e, diga-se de passagem, até seus sonhos.

 _Malditas covinhas._

\- Então! Seria um lucro para o fandom de Wincest! As fanfics iam explodir nos sites. Aquelas cheias de perversidades daquelas fangirls malucas... – Misha sorriu malignamente com um brilho de empolgação no olhar. Ele sempre amou os delírios extremamente pervertidos das ficwriters.

\- Nem pensar! Ninguém pode saber disso! Muito menos as fangirls! – Jensen fechou a cara e o de olhos azuis ergueu os braços em rendição – Eu já disse que não vou fazer isso, então podem desaparecer daqui.

Novamente, Jared e Misha se entreolharam e o moreno maior abriu um daqueles sorrisos cafajestes, os preferidos de Dean. Olhou dentro dos olhos esverdeados do melhor amigo e, porra!

Jensen nunca se sentira tão estranhamente quente com apenas um contato visual em toda a sua vida.

Misha sorriu ainda mais, caminhando rapidamente até a porta do camarim.

\- Bem, preciso decorar algumas falas. Vou deixar vocês sozinhos! – Abriu a porta e saiu, abandonando o clima estranhamente tenso que começara a pairar no ar.

Jensen franziu o cenho, conforme observava o amigo aproximar-se de si vagarosamente, como um predador cercando sua presa. E era exatamente assim que o loiro se sentia naquele momento.

\- J-jay... O que vai fazer? – Perguntou trêmulo, caminhando para trás sem perceber.

\- Vou apenas cobrar uma dívida. – O tom que Jared usara fora tão sensual, que Jensen sentiu suas pernas quererem se derreter e converterem-se em gelatinas.

\- Olha, eu já disse que... – Ele tomou um enorme susto, seu coração golpeou suas costelas tão fortemente que achou que estas fossem quebrar ao sentir as mãos enormes de Jared agarrarem sua cintura com brutalidade e o rosto deste permanecer a milímetros de distância do seu. Jensen sentiu seus joelhos bambearem, e só não fora ao chão porque Jared o segurara a tempo.

\- Que...? Não vai terminar Jen? – Jared perguntou rouco, colando sua testa, seu nariz, e consequentemente, seus lábios roçaram nos do loiro que sentiu um arrepio intenso recobrir suas vértebras pouco a pouco.

Não quebraram o contato visual nem por um segundo, e o loiro achou que seu corpo iria pegar fogo com o extremo calor que emanava de seu baixo ventre.

\- Que... – Pigarreou – Bom, e-eu... an... e-eu... ia dizendo q-que...

\- Que você está louquinho pra me beijar? É eu já sei. – Jared sorriu contra sua boca e Jensen passou a língua pelos lábios. Inconscientemente provocando o melhor amigo.

\- N-não... v-você...

\- Eu o que?

\- V-você... – Droga. Malditas palavras que insistiam em não saírem – Você é um idiota, Jay! – Conseguiu falar. Finalmente. – Agora me solta e...

Foi interrompido pelos lábios do moreno, e pode sentir que este sorria divertido.

Tentou empurrá-lo. Tentou socá-lo. Tentou chutar suas partes – mesmo sabendo que aquilo ia doer mais em si do que em Jared -, tentou mordê-lo, arranhá-lo, ou qualquer outra merda que conseguisse fazer aquele gigante com um corpo de tirar o fôlego soltar sua cintura.

Tentou, e como tentou.

Todavia, porque diabos Jensen não conseguiu não retribuir e mandar Jared se foder, expulsá-lo de seu trailer e o mandar ir à puta que pariu juntamente com Misha e a droga de suas apostas?

Bem, porque, aquilo que invadiu sua boca, aquela _coisa molhada_ que parecia querer sugar-lhe os neurônios pelos lábios, aquela _coisa_ que explorou cada canto de sua cavidade e embolou-se com _a sua própria coisa molhada_ , era justamente _a coisa_ que fez seu corpo ceder e seu instinto de defesa ser mandado para uma temporada de férias no Havaí.

Era algo urgente. Intenso. Devastador como um tsunami e fogoso como um vulcão.

Claro.

Porque, estamos falando de Jared Padalecki e seu maldito corpo gostoso. Jared Padalecki e sua boca que faz qualquer um perder o juízo. Jared Padalecki e seu jeito de menino travesso. Jared Padalecki e sua língua capaz de amolecer o homem pedra e transformá-lo em areia, uma areia molhada e lamacenta.

Jared Padalecki e seu beijo bom pra caralho!

Jared Padalecki e suas mãos enormes que conseguem passear e explorar cada cantinho do corpo de quem quer que seja.

Jared Padalecki e seu efeito furacão.

E Jensen? Bem, Jensen era apenas a vítima de tudo isso.

Porque, não é como se ele estivesse gostando. Claro que não. Apenas retribuiu porque seria muita falta de educação deixar a _coisa molhada_ de Jared brincar com a sua sem nem uma retribuição.

É! É isso!

Ele com certeza não estava puxando os cabelos perfeitamente macios de Jared para trazer a boca deste cada vez mais de encontro a sua.

Não estava gemendo igual a uma atriz pornô.

Não estava se esfregando como um cachorro no cio em seu melhor amigo que fazia o mesmo.

Não. Eles com certeza não estavam!

Aquilo era apenas um sonho. Um sonho muito real onde o a falta de ar apertava seus pulmões e Jensen pensava que ia sofrer uma parada respiratória a qualquer momento.

Aquele frisson fodidamente bom que sentira quando Jared abandonou seus lábios e encaminhou-os para seu pescoço não era real. Os dentes do moreno arranhando, mordendo, chupando sua pele não eram reais.

Seus gemidos não eram também.

\- Jared? Está na hora. Vamos! – Era Misha novamente chamando na porta – Esta na hora de gravar a cena "Sastiel"! – Ele gargalhou e Jensen abriu os olhos, empurrando o moreno para longe de si com cara de poucos amigos.

\- Que foi? – Jared perguntou confuso.

\- Nunca mais... Ouviu bem? Nunca mais, ouse encostar esse seu corpo gigante no meu! – Jensen caminhou ameaçadoramente para perto do moreno, com um dedo apontando na direção deste como se o acusasse de todos os males do mundo.

\- Jay? Cara vai deixar o Cass esperando? É isso? – Misha perguntou batendo na porta – Vamos logo com isso! Eu tenho uma rebelião pra comandar!

\- Já vou. – Jared gritou, voltando a olhar para o loiro – An... Jen, acho melhor você dar um jeito nisso ai... – Apontou para as inúmeras marcas arroxeadas no pescoço do sardento, os cabelos bagunçados e os lábios mais inchados que o normal.

\- Sai daqui, Jared! – Jensen pediu baixo. Os olhos faiscando.

\- Está com raiva de mim? – Estreitou os olhos e sorriu, mostrando as covinhas.

 _As malditas e perfeitas covinhas._

\- Não interessa, agora some! – Virou de costas e passou a mão nos lábios, condenando o mundo e a si próprio por ter gostado daquele maldito beijo.

Jared correu e abraçou-o pela cintura, beijando-lhe o pescoço rapidamente. Jensen se virou para reclamar de novo e dessa vez ganhou um selinho do moreno que logo o soltou e saiu correndo porta afora, gargalhando ao ouvir Jensen xingar até a oitava geração de sua família.

Deus!

Porque as pernas de Jensen estavam bambas e aquela droga de sorriso bobo não saía de sua cara?

Talvez porque ele não tivesse odiado tanto assim o beijo do moreno.

E claro. Não adiantava nada negar e fingir que não aconteceu.

Estava acabado, aparentemente. Mas seu coração golpeava suas costelas com tanta força que ele achou que fossem quebrar a qualquer instante.

Se jogou no sofá e ficou encarando o teto. Cheio de suspiros.

Droga. Estava parecendo uma virgem apaixonada que acabou de dar seu primeiro beijo, e, caramba!

Que beijo!

Talvez aquela aposta não tivesse sido algo tão ruim. E talvez, só talvez, ele poderia repetir a dose, porque, diabos!

Jared e seu beijo de derreter uma geleira o deixaram em um estado catatônico e aquela vozinha nem tão irritante que lhe dizia para fazer de novo, porque ele bem sabia que estava querendo.

É...

Ele com certeza iria repetir a dose e quantas vezes quisesse!


End file.
